Behind Closed Doors
by Muthru
Summary: Since Lucius turned fourteen life has been...interesting. Humor, slash, het.


**  
**

**1. Experienced  
**

Abraxas Malfoy stood in the sitting room looking hard and ruthless. His white blond hair was chopped short and his robe was the finest you could find. There wasn't a loving cell in the man, which you could see from miles away.

Lucius hadn't really understood that when he was a young child. Eagerness to please and child's adoration had covered the true Abraxas from his eyes.

"This is Joana," Abraxas snapped to get his fourteen-year-old son's attention.

Lucius looked at the woman standing next to his father and smiling at him. She had dark brown hair, blue eyes and quite large breasts.

"Hello," Lucius said and nodded to the woman.

"I'm taking your mother out, take her to your room," Abraxas sneered, and then he left, leaving his son with the woman.

"Lucius, right?" the woman asked, walking to him. She was a bit taller, and Lucius had to lift his chin to meet her startling eyes.

"Yes Ms…?" Lucius stammered, pulse rate raising fast. She smelled like a summer flower, he noticed.

"Just Joana, sweety. Gonna show me your room?" She let her hand slide from his shoulder to his trembling fingers.

"Umh, of course," Lucius said politely. "This way Miss." He guided Joana towards the stairs that led to his wing.

They walked silently.

Lucius wasn't sure why his father had brought this woman into their home. She clearly was lower caste and didn't belong here. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something about her, something he couldn't quite figure out.

"This is my sitting room, and over there is the library an--" Lucius started to explain, but he was cut off rudely by the woman.

"And the bed, Lucius? Where is your bed? I bet it's huge." She walked towards Lucius's bedroom door.

"Miss!" Lucius shouted when she opened his bedroom door and walked in. "Miss you can't go there!"

He rushed behind her and was startled into silence when he saw her getting undressed.

She turned to face him, breasts bare, her hands opening the zip of her skirt and then letting it slide to the floor.

Lucius had never seen a woman naked before. He and Narcissa had only kissed and groped a bit, she never let him do more. Mouth suddenly dry, he stared.

"Your father told me to show you a good time." She smiled flirtatiously, taking his hands into hers and pulling him towards her large chest.

Her hands went around him and pink lips kissed the corner of his mouth. Lucius felt himself harden instantly and gasped when her hands wandered between his legs.

He closed his eyes when she opened his trousers and touched him.

"Touch me," she whispered. She stepped away from him, letting him see her fully naked figure once again. Lucius lifted his trembling hand to her breast and squeezed gently; she moaned. He got bolder, and his other hand joined the first, exploring her skin and shape.

After he had fully mapped her body, she guided him to the large bed. Her hands pulled his trousers off and tossed them to the stone floor. Lucius breathing was getting erratic, and then her hands were pulling his shirt off. Naked. They were both naked.

"You are not experienced?" She smiled down on him and sat next to his slightly open legs.

Lucius blushed and turned his face away from her.

"No need to feel embarrassed, sugar. We all have our first time, I will show you." She smiled friendly and kissed him deeply.

Narcissa never kissed him like this. Compared to this, the girl was a bore! Joana's tongue left his mouth and continued to his chest, navel, and oh Merlin! Lucius squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to come. He almost choked on his own spit when she took all of him inside her mouth.

"S-Stop, I-I'm goo--" he moaned, and Joana stopped her sucking.

Her face came back into Lucius's view, and when he saw the satisfied look on her face, he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks.

She didn't say anything and just saddled him. Her right hand slid between them and helped him enter her.

Two thrusts in and he came.

**2. Cramped  
**

Lucius had never truly understood women. From an early age, he had been taught by his father that women were weaker than men, were there to please you and look pretty, weren't powerful and couldn't hold the power of men. Women were the means to get an heir. That was what his father had taught him. But Abraxas Malfoy had never taught him to keep his mouth shut when it was _that time of the month_.

Coincidently, the old man had forgot to tell him about the power of the uterus. The source of life. The strongest muscle women had.

"Narcissa dear, would you please stop the _bitching_?" Lucius sneered. "We are after all having some guests tonight." He commanded the house-elves to leave the dining room where the decorations were being done.

"Dear husband, if you only knew the agony I'm going through at the moment, you would snap that slippery mouth of yours shut." Narcissa smiled sweetly and went to straighten a salad fork.

"Agony?" Lucius said to his wife, admiring her long blond hair that was at the moment touching her bare back. "You, my dear don't know the true meaning of the word 'agony', so please don't use it so freely."

Narcissa stopped her movements and turned to face her husband.

"If Draco wasn't in the next room," she said, blue eyes as hard as the iron bench near the window, "I would gladly prove my statement to you."

Lucius left eyebrow rose, a challenge shining in his eyes.

"Don't even for a second think a woman can prove anything to me," he started snobbishly. "You--" He stopped the second Narcissa whipped out her wand from somewhere under her dress and cursed him.

He sat on the floor, a stunned look on his face.

"What did you do to me, woman!?" he hollered. He rose up but suddenly, just before he was going to straighten his back, screamed and fell back to the floor, hands covering his stomach area.

"Take it like a man, Lucius, for there isn't a thing that could take you down, and certainly not a woman-thing, am I right?" Narcissa laughed lightly and kneeled next to him.

"The cramps and back pains aren't the worst, dear," she taunted. "Just wait when the occasional headaches hit. They are the worst, especially on an evening like this." She rose up, smoothing her dress.

"And if I were you, I would go and find a tampon," she added, petting Lucius's blond head. "You don't want to get your new trousers dirty."

"W-Wha--" he moaned, rocking on his knees.

"Oh, they are a _Muggle _thing," she replied. "Very useful." She went to get Draco to bed before the guests arrived.

**3. Tented  
**

Too many years with the Dark Lord had left Lucius very tense. The moment he opened his eyes in the morning, his body was tense and ready to battle until his head hit the pillow in the evening. He had become a killing machine that never truly rested until his son had drugged him and have _them both _ join the light side, saving both of their lives. Narcissa had already left the manor to visit some relatives in Spain.

He had slept properly for the first time in years after a night full of activity and questioning. Severus, the fucking spy, had come up to him and offered to get him a potion to knock him out for hours. Lucius had looked around the room and nodded his head lightly; all the red was giving him a headache.

It was now seven months after the downfall of Lord Voldemort. The wizarding world was still rebuilding itself from the ashes. Small attacks from the remaining Death Eaters frightened people here and there, but mostly, everything was fine and dandy.

Shifting from leg to leg, Lucius looked at his son who was riding their horses with his friends at the field. This was getting ridiculous! He had already done it three times today! There was no way he was going to do it again.

But it wouldn't go away, not even when Lucius deliberately had read an article about Arthur Weasley with a smiling picture of the man.

He breathed deeply. It would go away. It had to. And if it didn't, he definitely wouldn't go to see a mediwitch like Snape had suggested, smirking. The bastard.

Nothing helped, hadn't for two months. It was truly horrible to leave the manor when you never knew when it was going to happen again.

He felt like a bloody teenager. He had forgotten what is was like, and now when this tragedy was happening to his life, he again remembered why he had hated it.

And at his age! He hated having something in common with the old fool! The Headmaster at least had a good reason; the old goat's body had started to get ready for the _next big adventure_. But for him, Lucius, this was embarrassing.

He looked down and poked it dejectedly. Severus had said it must be the stress from over twenty years finally...releasing.

But he had had relations, Lucius had argued with the dark haired man. Severus had just smirked that little annoying smirk and eyed Lucius tented trousers.

The cold shower hadn't helped this morning, so Lucius opened his trousers slowly, hoping it would suddenly disappear, and reached for his random and uncontrollably popping erection.

**4. Squeezed  
**  
The boy couldn't ride horses all day! There was more to the boy's life than ponies! Having a twenty-year-old son would make you think you could actually trust them but no! No responsibility or respect for his elders.

At the moment, they were supposed to be meeting with the Parkinsons to negotiate the marriage contract. He and Sven had decided it was finally time for the two old families to join together, and where was his son? Nowhere to be found!

Lucius marched towards the stables, white cape snapping furiously, wind cracking from the wild magic he was releasing in his anger.

He opened the stable door and made a face at the smell. Jilian, the stable boy, was in the middle of feeding the horses when Lucius walked to him.

"Draco?" he snapped at the brown haired man. "Where is he?"

"Left two hours ago, sir. Something wrong?"

Lucius had always liked Jilian. The young man worked hard and was worth every Knut he earned. At the age of twenty-five, he was a dream son-in-law, only if you didn't mind for his half-blood-poor status. The Weasley girl – Dinny? – might take him. That is, when Lucius let the man go, which was never if he even heard a whisper about the Weasleys.

"He was supposed to meet me and Mr Parkinson to negotiate the wedding," Lucius said and huffed.

"To Pansy Parkinson?" Jilian asked and, Lucius was sure, tried to hide a smile.

"Yes, she is the most beautiful of the four sisters," Lucius said and looked carefully at Jilian. The man knew something he didn't.

"Spill it out or lose your job," he said, when he saw something in the man's eyes.

Jilian looked at him, seemed to consider Lucius blackmail, and then nodded.

"You might find him in his rooms," he said and turned back to his horses.

Lucius turned and stalked out of the stables, horse shit covering his black boots.

He almost sprinted up the stairs leading to Draco's wing, his old one. Portraits whispered arrogantly, and Lucius was sure he heard his father's voice among them.

He stood in front of Draco's door for five minutes, cursing his son and the locking charms. When the last one had been taken down, he opened the door and marched in, ready to let hell loose. His ears picked out muffled sounds coming from Draco's bedroom. He stalked to the door and pried it open.

All he could see was red. Red and red. He froze into the doorway and watched the scene playing in front of his eyes.

His precious little boy squeezed between two Weasley men, moaning and screaming, arse cheeks spread like a common whore. Hands, hair, sweat and freckles. Lots and lots of freckles.

Lucius turned and left the room. He walked in total silence, face white as milk. When he reached his study, he walked to his desk and rumbled through the piles of papers until he found what he was looking for.

Arthur Weasley's face cried when Lucius set it on fire.

**5. Angered  
**

When your son turned out to be gay, you really had to find something to do so you wouldn't kill the runt. It didn't do good to kill one's only heir; Merlin, he wasn't ready to raise another one to replace the first one: the disappointment who was frolicking with the poor!

At first, Lucius had drowned his sorrow in the bottle, and after that had come Snape's herbs, and after that he was back to the bottle.

While he was back with his bottle, Severus had visited and promised to make sure Lucius got his heir, one way or another. Lucius had thanked him and drunk some more.

After two weeks of constant hangover, he had decided that if Draco could throw the family name and line to the woods then so could he. Damn Abraxas Malfoy to hell!

For the first time in his life, Lucius Malfoy had ventured into the Muggle world. His first proper day in London had been dreadful. Too many people, too many moving things – they were called _cars_, Draco had informed him – and horrible big worms living under the earth, and people went there willingly!

But he did find something good about the place too. He had by accident ventured into a bookshop and found himself some Muggle books to read.

Five weeks later, he had a computer, the internet and was _PourMeSomeAragorn,_ the best name out there. Even better than _Aragorn4ever_. What a looser that person was.

In only a few weeks, he had been sucked into the world of _fanfiction_. It was truly amazing how much freaks there were. _Fangirls _ who had an obsession with homosexuals was the weirdest thing Lucius had ever seen. Now, who in their right mind would like to read about two men together?

Lucius was sitting in his office late one night when someone called _MrsAragorn _logged in. Mrs? What the hell was this? You couldn't call yourself that! Lucius was angered beyond anything. He stood up and backed away from the screen pointing at it with his wand. He tried to cast a spell to get rid of the person, but nothing happened. He sat back frustrated and stared at the screen as if it had betrayed him.

"Father?" Draco knocked and peered in.

"What is it?" Lucius snapped and glowered at _MrsAragorn_, who had just posted a new fic. A Mary Sue? My arse! Lucius snarled in his head and opened a writing program.

"Father?" his son called him again.

"Yes, what is it?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy? Spit it out!" He made Aragorn wear leather trousers.

"I'm going out with Fred and George, don't wait up!" the younger man said quickly and left.

_Legolas let out a loud moan when Aragon licked his hard nipples. The dark-haired man couldn't help but want the _fair haired_ elf even though he knew his heart belonged to someone else. It wouldn't matter, only this once, he told himself and opened Legolas's trousers to suck his cock inside of his mouth--.  
_

End


End file.
